Watashi no ai, watashi no gisei
by mylifesmelody
Summary: My love,My sacrifice When falling in love,it is normal to face many obstacles,but for one pair of lovers they would have to face much,much more than that... RenxKyoko Please Read and Review! p
1. Prologue

**Hi peoples!**

**How is everyone?**

**Hope you enjoy the story and please review**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Darkness engulfs me, swirls of terror consume the air, I open my mouth but no sound comes out. I try to shake the bars of the cage that prisons me, though my pleas are ignored, rejected the way I've always been. Two beefy hands open the cage and I try to leap out but I'm tied, just like the rest of them.

I'm tossed onto the stage and the crowd cheers, I try to run in terror but I'm frozen,there's no where to hide…

"100,000"

"250 000"

As the price escalates so does my alarm

"500 000" My heads turns towards the sound, his blond hair glistens in the dark, his brown eyes piercing holes in me.

"Going once!"

I look away

"Going twice!"

Tears form in my eyes

"Going three times"

My hearts starts breaking

"Gone!"

My reason for my existence has vanished,

Life betrayed me

my emotions hid,

No more hurt or pain

Just the steady thumping of my heart…

* * *

**OK HOW WAS IT?**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

**THANKS!**


	2. First Step

Watashi no ai, watashi no gisei

**Chapter 1: Life's turn **

23rd Dec 2005

Kyoko's POV

The rain beats on the windows of the kitchen violently, but I ignore it and continue cleaning the floors my towel sending cold drips of water onto the grey tiled floor. As thunder sounds I hear another gunshot in the distance. Some of the slaves around me whimper in fright, when I was younger I would have jumped in fright like the rest of them but it didn't affect me now, I couldn't feel anything anymore.

Footsteps patter towards the servant's quarters but I don't bother to check, I need to work on the job at hand san, the mother of master Fuwa walks into the room, her kimono grazing the tiled floor. The servants standing around her bow immediately,

"Welcome Fuwa sama!"

She sets her piercing eyes on me. Then she opens her mouth to order me, in her usual stern tone

"Mogami san, follow me!"

"Hai!" I answer

I try to lift myself up, but it's a very cumbersome job due to the fact that I was in handcuffs- a security device the yakuza call it, for me it was just a hindrance. When I finally manage to stand up she starts to walk off leaving me to waddle after her. She walks down the embroidered hallways of the house towards her room, she smiles and I know that I'm not in trouble.

The door closes behind us and her expression changes from calm to frantic

"Kyoko san, please listen to me, you need to escape from here, it's vital that you do"

I stare back at her nonchalantly but she continues

"The Garyūka clan are planning on ruling Tokyo but the only way they can do this is by taking the key, I can't tell you much now but I'll give this key to you, it was a command from your father Ryuji kun"

_Father…_

Tears began to cascade down my eyes like a waterfall, my heart lurched painfully, my _father_, the one I never knew.

Quickly she unlocks my handcuffs and pushed me out the door and slipped something into the pocket of my uniform. I want to check what it was but I don't, knowing that now I was free I had to concentrate on my escape. I held the gun close to my body and sprinted across the hallway and hid behind a pillar, listening carefully for any footsteps. The coast is clear as I make my way towards the back gardens. I sigh softly in relief though a feeling stops my relief in its tracks. The kind of feeling that you get that makes the hairs on the nape of your neck stand straight. The feeling of being watched. For a moment I froze, waiting patiently for the attacker, though as I suspected, he wasn't a novice and probably sensed that I was aware of his presence. He wanted to catch me by surprise, I thought smugly though it would be hard since I had the gun and was constantly alert.

A black figure pounced onto the ground and I prepared myself for battle. His ebony cloak swirling around his tall figure. His eyes bored into me emotionlessly,

"Maids aren't meant to be in here"

He glared at me, waiting to attack. He ran towards me full speed but then disappeared into the air. I swivelled around, surprised at his sudden disappearance.

Two hands snaked around my back and sharp blade pricked my throat, wetness slid down my throat. My mind stilled in fear. The assassin chuckled morbidly at my insecurity and push the blade in a bit harder, My throat started to sting and I gulped my hands moving unconsciously towards my pockets. I closed my eyes and braced myself for my final moments of life. My hands brushed a smooth metal surface and my eyes shot open… I had a plan!

* * *

Ren's POV

"Heeey! Kuon" Nakatsu jeered. I sighed softly, the gang, _again._

"Look he's a waiter boy now, can't fight anymore can ya!" his followers behind him laughed

"He's become the On'nanoko rashii ueitā! (Girly waiter)" one of them yelled.

I turned around smiled at him pleasantly

"Please leave me alone"

Nakatsu smirked and I suppressed another sigh, _stopping my gang activities_ I pondered _never thought that it would so troublesome!_

Nakatsu then smiled dangerously at me. I didn't give a damn, him and his theatrics

He turned to his fellow gang members

"You know, Kuon here _really_ loves his mother, he's a mummy's boy, he'll always protect his mother no matter what"

I raised an eyebrow, he laughed cruelly and I couldn't help but feeling that his words had a double meaning. I smiled at him sweetly and he looked at me for a while before saying

"Stop smiling baka, you're meant to be pissed!"

"_Oh_" I said dangerously though still smiling

"I was only trying to handle the situation in a friendly way" I gave him a deadly glare and large beads of sweat dropped down his face, some of his members ran away in fright"

I smirked letting my toxic aura settle in

"Though now let's be blunt, you have three seconds to run away before I get mad"

"1"

Nakatsu was left on his own, his terror showing clearly on his face

"2"

He began to stand up shakily before running

"3"

My face cleared up again and I smiled cheerily, back to work!

* * *

Kyoko's POV 

I wanted to curse myself at my apparent stupidity but I didn't, instead concentrating on the job at hand which was taking the gun out, _without being seen. _I surreptiously moved my hand a fraction higher, until…

A ringing noise polluted the air and I smiled a fraction, it was the_ perfect _diversion!

"Moshi, Moshi?"

i drew the gun out and moved my arm up an inch

He failed to notice and I suppressed a smirk,

"Hai, Hai I've got her now, Jōshi"

I aimed the gun at his hip and smiled dangerously as he tried to protect himself but he couldn't, the bullet had gone in and he was now wincing in pain.

I started to run as fast as I could, jumping over hedges, I only stopped when I heard a shriek, I turned around and my eyes widened at the sight, two of Master Sho's men, trying to murder Fuwa-sama!

* * *

Ren's POV

I smiled slightly as I watched the first rays of sunset hit the sky. The wad of cash was secure in my backpack and I was ready to head home. It was a good day so I ran, enjoying the rush of wind on my face as the house blur past.

I grinned as I approached the front door, dad would be so glad to see this; I unlocked the door and looked down at the carpet, and my happiness soon turned into horror, this was the hidden meaning.

I ran inside and saw my mom weeping silently, her tears flowing down dad's chest, my eyes moved to his chest, unmoving, realisation struck me.

Nakatsu had killed Dad.

I went and ran towards Mum and held her close to my body, trying to hide my grief.

"He killed him, that boy" she weeped

I cursed silently under silently under my breath, grief starting to overcome me, my body shook in spasms and I realised that my hidden sobs were racking out.

"KUU!" My mum screamed "WHY DID YOU DIE ON ME!"

Anger consumed my very being, and my mind was plotting murderous was going to pay for what he did!

I ran out the door ignoring the loud clash behind me heading for the gang's hideout. That bastard! Can't he just get over the fact that I'm not part of the gang anymore! I thought about my past as I ran, me 15 appointed as the leader of the gang and Nakatsu my right hand, faced the consequences of doing the wrong things and started to focus on my studies instead, thus leaving the gang. I knew my efforts to be perfect would be broken but I had to avenge my father's death or otherwise I might go round the bend.

The sun dipped down as I arrived, the air heavy with the stagnant smell of alcohol. My eyes searched the surrounding and found a swaggering Nakatsu-obviously drunk. He saw my piercing glare

"Heeeeeeeeeey kkkkkkkuuuuuuuoon wwwwwwwwwhyyyyy donnn't yoou joooin us?"

The rest of the intoxicated gang laughed

I spat on the ground in disgust,

"I'm not here to sit around with you, I want to fight"

Nakatsu smirked and tipped to one side, trying to balance himself

"Suuuuuuuureeeeee" he slurred. I ignored the members behind him who were chanting fight, fight, fight

I took my jacket off and so did he

He awkwardly punched me and I let myself go, letting my brain only half comprehend the sound of moaning, chanting and the occasional crack of bones…

It was only after a while that I noticed that the rest of the gang had left and Nakatsu was in the middle of a pool of blood, unmoving. I tried calling out his name but he didn't stir.I took a step back in shock as I realised what I had done,

I. HAD. KILLED. HIM.

As those words formed in my mind I knew that I would be faced with two options:

Get put into jail

Become a fugitive

My mind rejected the first option immediately as pictures of myself in solitary flooded my mind. Given that, I was only left with the second option, becoming a runaway.

_It would be very risky_ my mind cautioned _though what did I have to lose?_

My mind formed a plan, get a fake name and hide one of the most populated cities in the world, Tokyo.

I found myself running towards old Sawara san's home. He would be able to get me a new identity. As I arrived I found myself thinking over my rash decision again, _is this right? _

The front door open and the sober eyes of Sawara san greeted me,

"Hello, Kuon" he greeted me while he scrutinised my panicked eyes.

"I'm guessing that you need a new identity" he said slowly

"Come in" he said slowly

I went in and sat down on the couch in his living room.

"I knew this would happen someday so luckily for you I had already created a new identity for you" he explained and gave me a white file.

I peeked inside and looked at my new, fake passport; the image that greeted me was not the blond haired blue eyed person that I saw in the mirror everyday but a new image with the same face but brown eyes and ebony hair. I looked up in surprise and Sawara san nodded as if knowing my thoughts.

"We'll have to dye your hair" he said holding up a bottle of black dye and contacts. He walked towards me and I knew what would happen, the lid of the dye was flipped open and I closed my eyes in fear.

The world went black.

* * *

Kyoko's POV

Anger and guilt flooded into my body at the sight of Fuwa sama's panicked face. The actions that followed we're impulsive but I didn't care, my mind was focused on only one thought

_Save Fuwa Sama_

My world stopped as I pulled the trigger twice and my mind only registered the faces of the shot men. The sound of Fuwa Sama voice woke me for my trance

"Run Kyoko san!"

My eyes quickly darted form Fuwa sama and back to the dead people beside her, I stared down in horror as I realised what I had become

A murderer.

Suddenly I started to run towards the train station and not only to escape from the yakusa but also soon from the police. As I reached the subway I noticed a train with its doors open and quickly stepped inside

"_Doors closing please stand clear"_

I looked up at the electronical dash board and realised where I was heading…

Tokyo.

* * *

Ren's POV

I woke up to the voice of Sawara san. It was still pitch dark so I knew that I had not bee out too long. I felt awkward as Sawara san examined my face.

"Hmm, not bad"

He passed me a mirror and I scrutinized my reflection with curiosity and slight sadness.

"This is the new you, Ren" I looked up in confusion, but Sawara san just smiled.

"Fugitives like you have to change everything, Ren Tsugara is your new name"

The name rolled around in my brain, _Ren Tsugara,_ not too bad.

I smiled back at Sawara san

"Here" he said giving my a backpack. I looked inside, food, water, clothes and about 7000 yen.

I smiled back at Sawara gratefulness, emanating from my very being.

"Oh and Ren san?"

"Yes?" I questioned

He passed me a sheet of paper with an address written on it

"When you get to Tokyo, my daughter Kanae will give you a place to stay"

I smiled happily at Sawara san

"I owe you one Sawara san" I called out as I headed out the door of his house, my destination awaiting me.

The train was there waiting, I hopped on and smiled,

"_Doors closing please stand clear"_

"Ren Tsugara" I said to myself

_Welcome to Tokyo…_

**HOW IS THE STORY?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**I WANT AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS FOR THE PROLOGUE AND FIRST CHAPTER OR I'M NOT UPDATING!**

**So review!**

**Bye!**


	3. warning

Okay hi peoples!

Sorry I didn't write in the warning earlier! It is just that I'm really absent minded so ya…

Anyway I'm writing this just so that you know that there will be character deaths and also that that the characters will be a _tiny_ bit OOC.

Though if you don't mind this then please still read and review my story because it makes me feel VERY happy when you do!

Hope you enjoy the next chapter …

_Elusivememories _


	4. Second Feeling

1 year later

Ren's POV

"Wake up you idiotic Ren!"

I suppressed a groan; on the _one_ day I decide to sleep in she just has to wake me up early!

"Mo! Boys these days" she muttered angrily to herself while preparing homemade ramen.

I sigh, and wonder if maybe I was living alone it would have been easier to live alone-_without Kanae. _But then living with her had some benefits, she was a teacher in the nearby elementary school and because of her I didn't have to walk to school.

She gives me a bowl of ramen and glares at me

"You still haven't payed your rent,_ Ren" _Kanae glared at me, I held back a groan

"I'm getting it; I'm getting it, OK!" I said coaxingly

She rolled her eyes and threw the keys at me.

As usual I caught them perfectly, I smiled complacently and she kneaded her temples.

"Mo, Mo,Mo! What to do with that child?" she muttered as I sauntered out the door, smirk on full blow.

She followed soon after and got into the car, started the engine letting out the usual "Mo!" when traffic was heavy. I sat in the back of my seat my face nonchalant. I had a strange premonition; somehow I had a gut feeling that this day would be no ordinary one.

I sighed as I got out of the car. Kanae waved-as usual and I straightened my face, time to put on my perfection facade, the one that was put every day.

My mind wandered back to my hunch, my intuition normally wasn't bad though really what could happen?

"Thank you Taisho sama!"Kyoko said before bowing deeply and running on to the pavement beside the restaurant Darumaya.

Okami san smiled softly as Kyoko got on to the bike that she had and raced down the street, her youthful face shimmering with happiness. Taisho beside her chuckled softly, Okami san looked at him surprise, her husband was known to be a stern man, always serious faced, and the only time she had heard him chuckle was on their wedding day.

But then she thought happily to herself Kyoko has brought wonders ever since she asked to get a job here. Okami san sighed at the memory of her fist meeting with the girl.

The way she was then she thought to herself and her mind wandered to the days of her arrival.

8 months ago

Okami san's POV

The thunder clashed in the stormy sky and the wind outside shook the trees nearby, I shrunk back a tiny bit from the closed window-I had always been afraid of thunder though so it was typical for me. Taisho as usual was cutting up the vegetables and as he did I resorted to watching his skills as a way to distract myself from the terrible weather outside.

As the silver metal slide in and out I couldn't help but feeling almost awed at the smooth movements. He looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but feeling very beautiful inside, but then true love lasts forever doesn't it?

The moments of poignant silence passed on and the world suddenly went quiet, almost peaceful until sudden ringing sound snatched me back to reality.

It took my mind a few minutes to register what the sound was and when I did my mind whirled in confusion.

_Someone at my door in the middle of this cold, stormy night!_

I ran to the door and the sight that greeted me was even more surprising. The slim figure of a girl was reflected on my surprised eyes. The figure shivered slightly so I knew she must be cold. I ushered her inside.

"Thank you ojiisan and obasan" she said as she bowed deeply

I stared at her amazed, girls like her these days normally would not confer as much respect as she did.

She looked up at me her brown, doleful eyes looking up at me in desperation.

"Please obasan let me have a job here as a waitress pleases, I soooo sorry that I came at such a wrong time but I couldn't get any other time to ask…"

A small tear ran down her cheek and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I looked at Taisho who seemed to be unfazed by her presence.

"Hmm… do you have any experience?" Taisho asked the girl

"A bit" she replied

Taisho looked at her for a second more and motioned her to come beside him.

"What's your name?" I asked hesitantly

She looked up and smiled softly

"Mogami Kyoko"

A look of surprise flitted across Taisho's face but it soon disappeared, leaving me to wonder if his expression was just a figment of my imagination.

"Can you cook" Taisho asked sternly

The girl nodded and smiled

"Yes! I have always loved cooking in the kitchen"

Taisho nodded in response and gave her a cutting knife

"Show me your cutting skills with this cabbage"

She steadied the knife and the cabbage and a look of determination darted across her face, she breathed in and out and started to cut. The hand flew to all directions of the cabbage, zipping though the leaves of the vegetable as if it were air, the leaves making a neat pile o the ground. Taisho watched his face still stern and I found myself wondering how his face could remain so calm. Suddenly she stopped and I found myself looking at a green rose.

I looked at her in utter amazement and even Taisho looked a bit surprised as he applauded her softly. She smiled bashfully

"Sorry, I think I cut it a little too much there but did I pass the test?"

Taisho smiled

"Yes you do"

The girl smiled happily and my heart softened,

_Really_ I thought _this girl was something…_

"Stay over for the night' I offered kindly

"If you're parents will let you" Taisho added austerely 

Her eyes saddened

"My parents abandoned me"

She said softly, holding her head down. I looked at her in sympathy and I walked towards her and pulled her in my arms. Taisho looked at both of us for a few seconds and then cleared his throat.

Kyoko looked up

"Would you like to stay with us?" Taisho inquired

I looked at Taisho in surprise and his eyes softened.

"Really?" Kyoko looked up, happiness and amazement written all over her face.

"Yes" said Taisho firmly

"But you must remain a good person"

She nodded happily and bowed deeply once more

"Arigatou!"

I smiled as she bowed. I had always wanted a child very badly-though unfortunately I was unable to get one. Though now I have the most perfect child a person could ever have…

Kyoko's POV

The rush of wind stopped as I halted my bicycle in front of the school gates. I looked around in surprise. It had been a_ very_ long time since I'd been to school and learning the work of all the years that I've missed had been hard. As the students bustled around the entrance I wheeled my bike to the bike stand. I smiled slightly as I scrutinized my bike. It was a faded red in colour and well used. On the outside it was paled in comparison to other shiny, modern bikes but still on the inside the bike was wise. It knew the world.

Suddenly a ringing sound broke me out of my reverie and I looked around in confusion before realizing that it was time for classes. I looked down at my timetable and hastily tried to make sense of it. Where would Room 9 be?

A hand tapped my shoulder and I found myself face to face with a pair of serious eyes. He smiled politely,

"Are you new here?"

I nodded and he asked

"Which year"  
"2nd " I replied and he nodded while looking down at my timetable.

I studied his features as he did this.

Strands of brown hair partially covered his eyes as he searched the page in front of him. His face chiseled to the point of perfection. I couldn't help but wonder how this person was blessed with such good looks. He suddenly looked up and smiled

"I'm Tsugara Ren, I'm a third year, you?"

I smiled slightly

"Mogami Kyoko"

He smiled back pleasantly in return

"Do you need help finding your room?"

I nodded and he motioned me to follow and as I did I took in my new surroundings. The school had a very aesthetic design and gave of a feel of a safe environment.

I smiled softly to myself. How I'd changed I thought from a girl with no hope and feeling to a happy human being _in hiding._ The last few words sobered me up and once again I went into my "careful" mode.

"Here!" he announced and I found myself looking at a sliding door.

"Thank you Tsugara sempai"

I opened it and I winced as I saw the teacher's glare

"New student I see" she scrutinized my figure cynically. She then saw Tsugara sempai and she smiled at him sweetly.

"Hello Ren kun!" she said in a sing song voice as I went to an empty seat. I inwardly groaned as I put my book bag onto the table. _What a great start to my first school day!_

I ignored the rest of the conversation, instead resorting to studying my English textbook. I felt the teacher's glare on me as Tsugara san left.

"Kyoko Mogami" she started "I better not see you late again and make sure that you call me by Mimori sensei!"

"Yes Mimori sensei" I said and bowed before sitting down again.

As the lesson went on I listened keenly to the annoying sensei. Suddenly a yellow note appeared on my desk. Curious I opened it and read what it said

_Hi, I'm Reino! Don't worry about Mimori sensei; she's only mean to you because of the fact that Tsugara sempai was near you… _

Suddenly sensei's voice barked

"Kyoko Mogami order you to stop reading that note now!, you shall see me for lunch time detention!"

I put the yellow note away and sighed, first class and a detention!

I took the safe bet and went back to listening. As the period bell rang I hurried to my next class which fortunately was a good class. As in neared lunch time fear crept in and I sighed as I heard the lunch bell ring.

_This was going to be a long detention…_

30 minutes later

I sighed as I sit on the desk looking at my "detention" essay that was needed to be done by the end of lunch. Topic-My life

As I absent mindedly fiddle with my pen I wonder how I should tell my life's story, what should I say?

_I'm an escaped slave who's currently in hiding? _ Yeah right

Suddenly the opening of a door distracts me and I find myself looking at a disappointed Tsugara sempai. His face then changes to a look of surprise when he sees me

"Oh hello Mogami san!"He says good naturedly. I smile back at him ruefully and he laughs, I glare at him

"Getting a detention is NOT funny!" I say angrily but he just laughs some more.

"Need help?" he asks me and I smile

"Yeah"

He smiles at me and I grin happily and soon the blank sheet turns into a forest of words.

"Thank you!" I say as we both come out of the room.

"You're welcome" he say to me before walking away leaving me to deliver the essay to Mimori sensei.

I knock on the door of the English staffroom

"Come in!' she says

I walk in and her expression changes from polite to annoyed

She snatches the essay from me before whispering

"Keep away, Ren kun is _mine!"_

As I walk out her words turn I my mind

_Keep away? _ Tsugara sempai wouldn't like me and I don't have any feelings out of friendship for him either. As the school day ends I straighten my back and smile, ready to tell Okami san and Taisho san about a fun filled school day without any detention

I smile as I hear screams from the room next door

"How's the torture going?" boss asks

I sigh

"Not good sir, she refuses to tell us the where about of the key" 

His eyes look tired

"Go ask her yourself"  
I walk into the torture room where the elderly woman lay groaning in pain. I look down at her menacingly and she cowers at my glare.

"Where is the key?"

She seems to give up and says quietly

"With a girl called Kyoko Mogami, though don't hurt her, she does not know what the key is for"

I smile at her as I leave the room.

"Thank you Fuwa san"


	5. Third reverie all about you

**Me: Ok hi peoples! Just wanted to say...**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**Ren: Jeez... There just reviews!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Ren: (whispers) Elusviememories is a feakin pessmist who seem to have an habit of stressing over tiny things (I htink she's mental0**

**Me: (death glare) WHAT DID YOU SAY!1**

**Kyoko and Mimori: UH OH! ELUSIVEMEMORIES HAS GONE MAD!**

**Me: Just get me a skim latte and I'll be happy**

**Sho: No way in hell am I doing that for you!**

**Me: Don't do it and I'll humiliate you throughout this story...**

**Reino: (sigh) elusivememries you make me look like a saint**

**Me: just shaddup and do the disclaimer and then tell me my future**

**Reino: elusivememories does not own skip beat...**

**Ren: (snicker)**

**Me: Reino what does my future reading say**

**Reino:(Whispers)**

**Me: AAAAAAHHHHH! **

**Kyoko: sigh**

* * *

Mimori's POV

_The world is at my feet, I am the person of worship, people call out to me beg me to be theirs. I am the figure of beauty and wealth, the source of envy. I am gold; many see me a treasure, priceless. Though the one I want doesn't want me, no matter how much I beckon and call, he turns away. I watch him everyday, inspect his lonesome path. I can stand seeing him reject me or walk his path forever alone but, I can't stand that plain bitch,the one that he walks towards to, the one that is taking what I want…_

I glare at the mirror with frustration half expecting my anger to burn a hole through my reflection. I rummage through my hand bag and find my tube of lipstick. I sigh softly as I paint my lips a devilish red and mule over the unfortunate events of my day. I close my eyes and take in a heavy breath trying to let out the tears stuck in my throat.

This was one of the days that I felt like killing myself for falling in love with that jerk, Ren Tsugara. As I walk out the door I let myself bask in the admiring words of nearby students as a distraction but still dark feelings linger deep within me.

Anger courses through my body when I see that new student again, the bitch that caused the source of my agony. She walks out the school gate, a smile pasted on her face, and how I wanted to take that expression off her face.

Somewhere nearby I saw Ren watching her, smiling. A dark feeling erupted in my body and I recognized it for what it was

Jealousy…

I pick up my mobile phone,

I had a _very_ important phone call to make…

* * *

Kyoko's POV

"Hello Okami and Taisho san!" I call out as I enter the restaurant. A few costumers look up from their tables and I give them my professional smile. As I walk towards Okami san I smile, relaxing into the normal buzz of the eatery.

Okami san sees me and waves

"Come here Kyoko!"

I walk towards her and Taisho nearby gives a small wave and pass me a piece of paper.

"Kyoko san can you go and get these for me?" he asks

I give him my professional smile and nod

"Sure" I say before walking out the door, shopping list in hand. I hum softly as I saunter down the road. As I looked up at the sky my eyes softened, and I smiled softly, _the beauty of the world, what a great reason to celebrate… _

Oh Shoot, green light! A driver glares as I hastily make my way across the road towards the supermarket. I sigh in relief as I make my way into the small grocery shop. I smile at the owner and she waves back amiably. I pick a shopping bag and make myself at home in one of my favourite shops.

_Hmm what's one the list? _

_Radishes, _I pick a bunch from the table

_Capsicum, Check!_

_Carrots_

_Miso_

_Papaya _

I hand in my purchases to the shop keeper.

"Hello Kyoko san!"

"Hello Miki san!" I reply back cheerily as she scans

"Here" she says

"Keep the papaya as thanks for being such a good customer

I smile back at her gratefully and she waves being careful not to squash the papaya, afterall it was Miki sans gift. I look down at my watch and my face quickly turns into horror

_4:00… SHOOT! _

I start jogging towards the Darumaya, wisps of hair blowing across my face. A sudden unknown pressure on my shoulder stops me in my tracks. I inspect the source of the pressure before turning around.

"Heeeeeeeeeey baby" one of them coos

"Wanna have some fun? "

_Fun? _I look at them in surprise for a few moments before understanding their true meaning, _Idiotic perverts!_

"No!" I say brusquely before walking away but they stop me again.

"You suuuuuuuure?" one of the men drawl

"Yes! Now stop harassing me and leave me alone!"

I turn away from them but before I can move they grip my arms and mouth.

The vegetables drop to the ground.

"Nnnn" I struggle but their grip is too strong.

"Keep her quiet!" one of them orders

A sharp pain pierces my stomach and I groan in pain. My mind whirls and a black fog invades my mind leaving me to leave the light and embrace the darkness.

"Hey Kyoko,wake up, are you all right?"

"Uhhh" I say, trying to comprehend

The voice laughs and my heart skips a beat, my eyes slowly open and I find myself looking at a pair of beautiful, brown orbs. _Ren!_

"Thank goodness you're alive" he says in relief, and my heart starts to hammer loudly. I look away in embarrassment, _could he hear my heart beats!_

"Umm Tsugara sempai , you can let go of me now…" I prompt

He quickly lets me go, a look of slight embarrassment on his face.

I smile at him gratefully as I remember the events that had happened earlier.

"Thankyou sooo much!" I say as I start to do a dogeza, which was vital when showing gratitude. Though surprisingly Tsugara sempai stopped my half way.

"You don't need to show so much gratitude Mogami san" he said politely, smiling pleasantly.

"Ok" I say cheerily

"Oh and here" he say passing me my shopping bag

"You had dropped it" he said suddenly finding the ground quite interesting.

I beam up at him and a very faint tinge of red colours his cheeks.

"Umm bye!" he says a bit awkwardly as he begins to walk away.

I wave goodbye as I begin my journey back to the Darumaya. I smile to myself as the first rays of sunset hit the sky.

Somehow I had I feeling our meetings were fated…

* * *

5 days earlier

Reino's POV

To many new recruits the headquarters of GRAVE were undoubtedly cold and mysterious though to me it felt like home.

I thought about Mrs Fuwa's confession as I strided towards the hallways, it seemed almost absurd, giving something so important to someone who doesn't even know its value. _The yakusa… they seem to have a few screws loose…_

A hand tapped my shoulder and I found myself looking at one of our new recruits, Maria. I inwardly sighed, as her eyes bored into mine. That girl and I, we simply just couldn't get along, which was why last time's police chase was a failure.

"What do you want" I asked her tersely

She rolled her eyes

"What do you think it's for, a date" she asked with heavy sarcasm

I smirked at her and she glared

"Maybe, since I am heart meltingly gorgeous"

She snorted

"The boss wants you idiot!"

I smiled as I sauntered towards the boss's office; this new information will probably get me more points and maybe a promotion…

Maria beside me knocks

"Come in"

Maria and I walked in, I half confident and half terrified (boss gives that kind of impression). I didn't know about Maria but I sensed that she had somewhat the same feelings as I did.

"So Reino, have you found any information on the whereabouts of the kagi"

I bow and begin telling my findings

"Yes sir, I have found that the kagi is in possession of a girl, Kyoko Mogami"

The boss nodded

"Thankyou Reino"

he turned to Maria

"Have you found out anything about the murder of Nakatsu Hinamori?"

Maria nodded and bowed

"The killer's name is Kuon Hizuri though he is currently untraceable though it is said that he might have fled to Tokyo"

The boss' eyes saddened a fraction as he nodded and swivelled back to his beloved computer. I still could not fathom as to why this petty murder was so important to him after all thousands of murders have been commited in Tokyo itself, why be so interested in this one.

I bit my tongue as a brooding silence stretched on, the only sound heard was the tapping of keys. Finally the boss spoke

"Reino and Maria I have decided that you two should work together and find the kagi while searching for the killer of Nakatsu"

Maria started to protest but a sharp look from the boss cut her short.

"Yes, I know that you two are not very compatible with each other but it will save time, of which we don't have much of, you and Maria shall be high school students for a specific period of time of which you both must manage to take away the kagi from Ms. Mogami's possession." he paused for a while before continuing

"Maria, I have called the residents of Darumaya and they have permitted you to have a job there, this can be valuable time to bond. Reino, you too should try to bond with Ms Mogami but also try to check up on Ren Tsugara as he could be a potential suspect for the murder case"

He peered at both of us through his rimmed spectacles. Maria beside me gulped

"I hope that you complete this mission successfully, this mission if done properly may gain you both a promotion…"

Maria and I looked at each other and grinned devilishly, if this would grant us a promotion then we would be ready to cooperate! _Hopefully …_

"Yes Sir" we both said in unison, bowing respectfully before being dismissed.

As I walked down the hallways of the headquarters I couldn't help but feel that this mission would be _very_ "action-packed"…

I smiled slightly to myself as the two officers left my office

_Youth… so easy to fool…_

* * *

Ren's POV, Present time

_Moonlight decorates the sky, the waves sounds making a gentle melody. The time is right_

"_Kyoko will you marry me" I ask lovingly_

"_Yes!" she say joyfully before leaping into my open arms._

_I place the ring on her finger and she marvels the jewel which sparkles beautifully in the starry night. I lean down to ravish her mouth…_

"OH MY #$!%%$&^!" I yell as I jump out of bed. Kanae downstairs yells angrily but I ignore her, too bewildered by the dream.

Shit I mutter as I trudge towards the bathroom_, what was wrong with me? I never fanaticise about girls!_

Again my mind wonders to that same girl, Mogami san.

_Her beautiful ebony hair that blows so gently in the breeze, her face that looks like it was an angel's ,her cheery smile, her…._

I shake my head violently trying to get those images out of my mind. I check my forehead and run to get a thermometer

Nope only 39 degrees as normal, so I'm not delirious, maybe I was going mad!

I run towards the kitchen, my face half panicked and half dazed. Kanae looks at me in shock

"Mo! Whhhat the hell!" she splutters

I glare

"I need to talk to you _now_ …" I glare at her and for a moment she looks really scared

"OK" she says tersely

I smile brightly

"Kanae, recently I've been thinking heaps about this girl and I keep on dreaming about her in the night and on top of it whenever she smiles my heart starts to beat real fast… Is something wrong with me…."

She smiles at my despaired face

"No! Silly you are in love, _finally the ice king has fallen_"

"LOVE!" I ask incredulously

"HOLY CRAP!"

She sends me an annoyed look, yep definitely pissed

'Love, Mister is a good thing, embrace you idiot, Mo!'

_Embrace it? How? _my mind askes me

Kanae looks at me for a moment and laughs again

"You really are a love idiot aren't you, when you are at school or out of the house you always show yourself as an image of perfection, which of course attracts many idiotic girls, wouldn't you know anything about love?"

I look at her helplessly

She sighs softly

"Mo! What to do with you?"

She comes up and ruffles my hair and smiles warmly

"Look, idiot I'll help you along the way, don't worry!"

I smile back at her, that annoying Kanae; she really is very precious to me…

* * *

Mimori's POV

_Sorry Miss, we were unable to obtain possession of Mogami Kyoko_

What!

I snap the phone shut brusquely trying to calm by seething anger. They failed to rape the bitch! Those bastards!

The plan was sooo perfect, if the bitch got raped then no one, not even Ren would want her! How could it fail!

My phone rung, it was those bastards again

What? I asked them rudely, not bothering to be polite

_Miss, the reason we couldn't get the girl was because a boy came up and defended her, he was very strong and many of our gang members had to go to hospital?_

A boy!

"Who!" I asked sharply

_We do not know madam but he was tall, very handsome with black hair and brown eyes, he seemed to know the girl, apparently she called him Tsugara sempai"_

"Thankyou" I said roughly

I snapped the phone shut, my mind whirled in horror, _Ren_ saved _her!The plan was a total failure_

"GRRRR!" I growled in frustration, that bitch_!_

_I would get that girl, real hard!_

* * *

_**OK PEOPLES THANK FOR READING!**_

**_THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE!_**

**_SO PLEASE REVIEW!1_**

**_I HOPE TO GET MORE THAN FIVE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!_**

**_AND IF I GET TEN THEN I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT DAY!_**

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_PS: For those who don't know the title means "My love,My Sacrifice" _**

**_Strange title I know but it sums up my whole story! So ya..._**

**_ANYWAY CYA FOLKS!_**

**_HOPE YOU READ AND REVIEW THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**


End file.
